Remembering You
by BigTimeBabyDoll
Summary: Definitely WAY overdone but I had to put out my thoughts on the matter. What if Phineas had remembered everything from that day? Even the moment to make all of us Phinabella fans squeal! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Definitely WAY overdone but I had to put out my thoughts on the matter. What if Phineas had remembered everything from that day? Even the moment to make all of us Phinabella fans squeal! I don't really know where this is going or whatever so we'll just have to see.**_

_**Oh and I love you all for giving this story a chance just by opening it up.**_

It had already been a week since that fateful day. Perry had been super careful to make sure the boys didn't find out nowadays. He didn't want to have to go through with all of that all over again. So he thought he was being careful when he slipped into his lair this morning. Little did he know that Phineas caught sight of his fedora and instantly remembered everything. The red-head chose not to mention anything about it to his step-brother. He remembered that no one should know. Sure Ferb didn't talk much but he still didn't think it would be good to have another liability around if that Monogram guy found out that someone knew.

As Phineas was thinking through the day and all of the fun they had, he stopped at the very end. His mind then wandered through every time he had heard the words "whatcha doin" utter for the girl across the street. As he flipped through this summer's events in his mind he couldn't believe how blind he had been. But he was only ten after all. He had no clue how to even try to proceed on the situation. Isabella wouldn't have remembered that day so she wouldn't have remembered kissing him.

There was a thought now that wouldn't leave his mind. That kiss was playing over and over again in his thoughts. What would it be like for that to happen again? It's not like that was an easy thing to get back. If Isabella had done it knowing that they would lose their memories then obviously she didn't want Phineas to know anything.

Phineas cursed himself silently as he thought back to their longest day ever. They were in Paris, the City of Love, and all he had wanted to do was get out of there. He had even tried to stir up romance for Ferb and Vanessa but totally was oblivious to Isabella as anything more than a friend.

He wracked his brain for an answer to these crazy feelings creeping their way into his heart. There was really only one thing he could do. Sitting under the tree he turned to his step-brother.

"Hey Ferb," he said. "I know what _I'm_ going to do today, if that's alright."

Ferb eyed him curiously. He and Phineas always did everything together. Even when Isabella wanted to go on a date with Phineas, the little red-head had still insisted that Ferb went with them. What was it now that had him going off and doing things on his own?

"I have to talk to Isabella," Phineas sighed in response. "I'll see you later." Phineas grabbed the keys to their remote controlled flying cars they had made earlier that summer. He swore that he saw Ferb smirk as he left the backyard.

As Phineas crossed the street he really didn't know what he was going to say. Even as he knocked on the door he had no thoughts in his head. Thankfully if was Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro who answered the door. She stared down at Phineas before belting into an almost monologue. Phineas cut her off when she got to talking about how big he had gotten.

"Um, excuse me Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, is Isabella home?" he asked nervously.

"Oh of course," she smiled. "Won't you come in?" Phineas nodded and she led him into the living room. She turned towards the stairs as soon as they got there. "Isa, your friend Phineas is here!"

Within a few seconds Isabella was in the living room and her mother was not. She looked at Phineas and smiled widely. It made Phineas smile a little to see her that happy to see him. He also kicked himself mentally for not seeing this radiant smile beforehand.

"Hey Phineas," she said slyly. "Whatcha doin?"

For some reason Phineas felt shivers go down his back when he heard those words she'd said so often before. He made a mental note to keep track of that.

He had to think to remember what he came over here for. He swallowed hard before finding himself able to talk. "I was wondering if you wanted to take a little trip with me," he said.

Isabella smiled. "Oh, sure Phineas. Just give me a second." She ran upstairs and Phineas could swear he heard her squeal. When she came back down she was wearing the same pink shoes that she always wore.

"Ready?" Phineas asked. She nodded and he led her to the car waiting outside.

"I didn't know you still had this," she remarked. He nodded and smiled, not trusting his voice right now. "Cool," was all she said.

The trip was mostly silent as Isabella tried to figure out where they were going. Phineas flew the car with much confidence over the Atlantic Ocean to the place where he'd forgotten so much. When they finally landed on _la rue_ Isabella's entire face lit up. Phineas could see her excitement die down however and he had no clue why.

She simply turned to him. "What are we doing here?" she asked. "And why isn't Ferb with us?"

Phineas got out of the car and went around to open her door for her as he'd seen done in so many of Candace's movies. "There's something I think I forgot last time we were here," he said smiling. Isabella smiled wearily back at him.

_**Okay, so if you got this far, please leave a review. And please somehow put in the word impulse. Even if you simply put the word impulse and nothing else. I just want to see how many of you actually read the ANs. So, for this story I will have that little key word at the end of every chapter. If you read the ANs, please give me the word. And it's cheating if you just look for the word from now on. Only give it to me if you read the actual AN. Okay, thanks guys. Sorry for the rant at the end. Hope you liked it! :D**_

_**~BTBD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**And now because I'm bored and my sister is hogging the bathroom, you get another chapter. So… yeah. Here we go! "Off to Never Land!" Haha. Not really. But I'm obsessed with Peter Pan. And I've only recently seen the joy and amazingness that is Speiling Peter Pan on YouTube. I want to see that boy in person. Haha. Wow, that ranted more than I thought it would. …**_

Isabella's POV

So Phineas and I were back in the City of Love. Why? Did he want to break my heart a little more by reminding me of how he ignored me earlier that summer? We walked around Paris until we found a café with the most adorable pink awnings. Something seemed familiar about them.

As we walked up to the windows of the café Phineas peered inside. "I'm hungry. Do you want to get a crème sucré or something?"

I just shook my head. I wasn't going to be reminded of how much and I tried and failed on our longest day ever. So he just shrugged and walked on. We walked all the way over to the Eifel Tower. One lady said we looked very cute and gave Phineas a free rose.

We stood directly under the Tower as he sniffed the rose happily. I don't see why he didn't do that with me. Suddenly surprising me a little bit he stuck the rose (it was dethorned) gently behind my ear.

"It looks good there," he noted. I felt like he was studying me or trying to create a painting rather than looking at my actual beauty. But I guess that's just the way Phineas was. He wasn't a romantic type person. That was just his nature. He may have known romance with Mishti and Baljeet but that was a completely different story where he ignored me most of the day.

Eventually we found ourselves at the window of yet another café. Food really seemed to be on Phineas's mind right now. "Want a crème brulé?" he asked me. I shook my head again. I can't believe he was thinking about food.

We kept walking and walked past a fountain where a bunch of couples were being all cute. I was really jealous. Phineas sat on the edge of the fountain and stared sadly into the water.

"What's the matter Phineas?" I asked. "Did you not find the thing that you forgot?" My words came out a little harsher than I had planned them to and by the look on his face you'd have guessed that I just slapped him.

"I'm really trying Isabella," he said. "It's just not an easy thing to find. I mean where do you start looking, you know?"

I sighed. If there's one thing I knew about loving Phineas it was that helping him was a great way to start. "Okay Phineas, what was it that you came here to look for?"

Without warning Phineas grabbed my hands and looked directly into my eyes. His blue seemed to penetrate right into my soul. He had never looked at me that directly before. He leaned in so that the tip of his triangle nose was touching mine. "I'm trying Isabella," he said again. "I may be only ten and so that could be part of the problem but it seems to me that trying to find love is one of the hardest things to find, especially after you've so stupidly thrown it away. I mean, it's not something you can just go back to. You can't just say 'hey let's throw away the last month and pretend I never ignored you'. And _you_ especially can't go back a week to where everything came out. But then if you could then maybe this wouldn't be so hard for me. I guess that's it. The fact that you can't remember is proof that I don't deserve it. I don't deserve _you_ Isabella." He sighed heavily and turned away. "I'll take you home now if you want."

It took me a moment for my thoughts to catch up to what Phineas had said. By that point he was already off of the fountain and offering a hand to help me down. As we started to walk my voice found its way out. "Um, Phineas?"

He nodded a bit, acknowledging that he'd heard me.

"What happened a week ago?" I asked. "I sort of can't think of what we did at all."

Phineas sighed. "I can't tell you Isabella."

"You can't or you won't?" I asked angrily.

"I can't," he said, gripping my hand a little tighter. "I wish you would just remember. Please Isabella, think hard. What was it that made me remember?" They started pounding his head with his free hand. "That's it!"

"What's it?" I asked, unsure of whether I really wanted to hear the answer or not.

He smiled widely at me. "I saw something that I had seen that day. It hit a nerve memory and then I remembered. It was like something snapped within me."

"So what did I see that day that would make me remember?" I asked him since he seemed to be the one that had all of the answers right now.

He looked at me and sighed. He knew. Oh yes he knew. But he wouldn't tell me. I had a feeling this time was wouldn't and not couldn't. As we got to the flying car he opened my door for me but I didn't get it. I stood there looking at him. Every bit of him dragged me in; his orange stripped shirt, his blue shorts and the shoes to match, the way his red hair stuck out just right, even the abnormal shape to his head. Phineas Flynn was practically perfect in every way, just like Mary Poppins. I continued to look at him for a moment before saying anything.

"We're… best friends, right?" I asked wearily. I knew from what I'd heard that the friend zone was hard to get out of, whatever that meant. I just knew that as long as Phineas was in my life I was happy.

"Sure," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

I grabbed his hand to stop the incessant motion. "Then you can tell me anything," I said looking into his big blue eyes.

He looked away in an instant, panging my heart just a bit. His eyes closed tight with concentration as he spoke. "I just don't know what to say."

_**Wow guys. When I checked my inbox after I got home I had 30 new messages all from FanFiction for this story. You guys are awesome reviewers. Okay, the word for this review will be Split. Okay, thanks guys. I really loved all of your reviews. If I didn't respond to it I'm sorry but I normally don't. If I did respond to it well then don't you feel special. Catch y'all at the next chapter!**_

_**~BTBD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yay! Yay! Yay! Next chapter already! Are you ready? I really like the way I ended the last one because I know it kept you all hanging like "why can I not press the next chapter button already?" Well, now that you're reading this it must mean that you did press that button (or a similar button that led you to this page.) Anyway, you got here and I hope you all enjoy it now.**_

The car ride could have been one of the most awkward that either Phineas or Isabella had ever endured. However, shocking the latter person, it was Phineas that spoke up when they were flying over the Mid-Atlantic Ridge.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She looked over but he still had his eyes on the controls and the sky. She sighed heavily. "I guess so Phineas," she said. She closed her eyes and didn't notice the car slowly descending. When she opened them again they were stopped on an island with nothing but two trees and big fat ox. _Not this again,_ Isabella thought.

"It looks like we're out of gas," Phineas sighed. "I guess we should have refueled in Paris." He chuckled slightly and Isabella was taken back.

"What is so funny about this Phineas?" she asked panicky. "We stuck on the same stupid deserted island we were last time we went to Paris."

He continued laughing. "I just never can get that city right, can I?" he asked rhetorically. After his laugher had cooled down they stopped to take inventory of what they have. "Well at least we have more than we did last time. I'm glad I stocked the trunk for me and Ferb to go camping next week. I just never thought something like this would happen." Phineas went around to the back of the car and pushed a button on the remote control. The trunk opened automatically to reveal what seemed to be enough stuff to spend the night in the woods.

"We're not going to be here too long, are we Phineas?" Isabella asked his nervously.

Phineas just shrugged. "Who knows? If we have to we'll just use the tent." He looked up at the now starting to set sun. "I guess that means that we'll have to set it up now before it gets dark."

Within what seemed like hours the two kids had set up a decent camp site complete with large tent, sleeping bags, and a fire pit. While Phineas was trying to get a fire going Isabella walked over to the beach and watched the sun set. Somehow, she found the situation, once again, the worst it could be. And she didn't even have Ferb to talk to this time. She buried her head in her knees once again and just sat there. She didn't even notice when her friend came and sat next to her.

"Isabella?" Phineas asked nervously.

Isabella didn't move as she spoke. "This is not a good beach for me."

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked. "We got home last time and this sun set is beautiful."

"That's not the point!" Isabella sobbed.

Phineas didn't move or say another word. He wasn't good with dealing with people when they were in tears. It just wasn't one of his strong points.

"I'm sorry Phineas," Isabella said, still crying. "This is just hard for me. Especially thinking back to the last time I was here."

"What was so bad about the last time you were here?" Phineas asked. "We got off the island pretty quickly. You were the one who inspired me to keep working at it after I had given up."

Isabella bit her lip. She wouldn't tell Phineas that she was crying over him last time. She just didn't know what he would say. Although, never admitting it to herself, she was terrified of the thought of rejection. If Phineas didn't return her feelings she couldn't live with the awkwardness of it. She'd rather live with her best friend by her side than him sparingly or even, God forbid, not there at all.

"Isabella?" Phineas asked again, breaking her concentration. She shook herself mentally of every romantic thought for the time being. The sun had set below the horizon already and everything was growing colder.

"We should get to sleep," she said. "Hopefully things will work themselves out by tomorrow." And with that she retreated to the tent and climbed into Ferb's sleeping bag. In her wake she left a very stunned silent Phineas who stayed on the beach a few minutes before also retreating.

_**Okay, so I know the chapters are like REALLY short but that's only because I'm updating faster than normal. And with this one I'm acting like a 10 year old. My mind is not wanting to stay on the same subject for long. Okay, word is authority. Thanks guys. I hope you all enjoyed it. Any suggestions because I am slowly leading my story into a dead end. I would love to hear what you guys think about where the story should go. Who knows? I might use one of your ideas!**_

_**~BTBD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry you guys for the delay and thanks for sticking with it. I know it wasn't much of a delay but it was most than when I first started with this story. I was away without Wi-Fi over the long weekend. I hope you all had a good veterans day.  
>Okay, I don't mean to trick you guys but I do have a way of making my very short chapters seem much longer. First, find that bar right above where you flip the chapters. It should be up here somewhere. ^^^<br>Second, press the **__**B**__** button until nothing happens to the text anymore. Third, where it says **__**full**____**3/4**____**1/2**__**, click the 1/2. it basically puts margins on the sides of the screen. And lastly, and this one is just for your eyes and for saving energy. Press the **__**Dark**__** button. If you've followed my steps you are looking at this story in the way that I read FanFictions and it makes them look so much longer than they really are. Okay, after that long AN that I know some of you actually don't read. Let's get this show on the road.**_

As Phineas came into the tent he looked over and saw Isabella shivering slightly in her sleep. He felt bad but had no clue what it was that he should be doing. Nothing was working the way he had planned it. He thought Isabella would love that kind of Paris stuff considering she had been the one to suggest it in the first place.

He sat down on his sleeping bag and huffed lightly as he buried his head in his knees.

"Phineas?" he heard a voice whisper softly.

He picked his head up and looked over at Isabella. Her eyes were open but she was still shivering. Phineas slowly crawled over to sit next to her so that she wouldn't have to speak so loudly and waste her energy. As he got closer he noticed the thin wet streak leading from her eye.

"What if we never get home?" she asked once he had settled himself again. "What if we're stuck here forever?"

Phineas bit his bottom lip as he thought of a good response.

"I want to see people again," she sobbed slightly.

Phineas looked at her. "Well that's the good thing I think. We're not here alone. I mean, we've got each other, right? That's better than just having that Ox." Isabella smiled slightly so Phineas took a deep breath and continued. "And if I had to be stuck here, there's no one I'd rather be here with, Isabella."

Isabella looked over at him and rolled over so that she was facing the other way. She wouldn't let Phineas see her cry, not this time. "I don't believe you," she said after a little bit. "You'd probably be pretty content to be here with Ferb."

Phineas looked down at his hands in his lap. "Well, a brother's a brother but I couldn't have asked for a better one than Ferb. We do everything together. This is one of the few times where he's not right by my side silently helping out. There's just a brotherly bond that can't be broken. I'm sorry Isabella. Maybe one day you'll understand. But I really do have feelings for you."

She sighed and rolled over again. "And maybe one day you'll earn my trust again Phineas. But right now you're confusing me so much. I don't even know what you're doing anymore. It's really hard for me."

Phineas looked right at her then. He couldn't stand seeing the tears that were still streaking her face. There was nothing he wouldn't do to stop those tears. Isabella sighed yet again and closed her eyes, still shivering from the cold. After a moment of deliberation, Phineas laid down next to Isabella and put his arms around her and her sleeping bag. Isabella smiled slightly and then opened the zipper of her sleeping bag.

"I don't want you to be cold too," Isabella smiled, beaconing Phineas closer. He looked wary but Isabella was bigger than he was. She grabbed him and pulled him into her sleeping bag with her. After a moment of just laying there, the shivering ceased, Isabella sighed into Phineas' hair. "This just might be the best night ever."

_**THEY'RE ONLY 10! GIVE ME A BREAK! YES, THIS COULD HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE! IT'S NOT LIKE ANYTHING BAD WILL HAPPEN WITH TWO 10-YEAR-OLDS SHARING A SLEEPING BAG! Okay, after that… Sorry. I knew I was going to get flames from someone with a sick mind like my friend. Haha. So anyway, I hope you guys liked it. I find it funny how much bigger Isabella is than Phineas. Anyway, the word is Classic. Thanks guys for reading. Again, sorry for the delay. And sorry for the short chapter. I got stuck and wanted to give you an update as fast as I could. :D**_

_**~BTBD**_


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY! SO HERE'S THE DEAL WITH THIS STORY! IF YOU STILL CARE THEN I ADORE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE A LOYAL FAN AND YOU'RE PRECIOUS. THANK YOU FOR BEING PRECIOUS. SECOND, I HAVE STARTED TO REVAMP THIS STORY! IT IS NOW CALLED **_**FINALLY**__**REMEMBERED**_** AND YOU CAN FIND IT ON MY PROFILE! I'M BACK GUYS! I DON'T KNOW FOR HOW LONG BUT I'M BACK! HOPEFULLY YOU'LL LIKE THE NEW TAKE. IF ENOUGH PEOPLE DON'T LIKE IT THEN I'LL COME BACK TO THIS ONE BUT I'M REALLY GROWING TO LOVE IT AGAIN. SO YEAH, GO LOOK FOR **_**FINALLY**__**REMEMBERED**_**. THANKS Y'ALL FOR YOUR MAGNIFICENT SUPPORT. AND UNTIL NEXT TIME, LATER DAYS!**

**~BTBD**


End file.
